War in Kryta
The War in Kryta continues the story of the conflict between the White Mantle and the Shining Blade; the war follows the Blade's attempts to wrest control of the kingdom of Kryta from the hands of the White Mantle. The event also serves to bridge the storyline gap between Guild Wars and Guild Wars 2. Requirements To participate in The War (including dialogues, quests, and spawns), the player's account must include both Prophecies & Eye of the North. Each character must also have completed the final mission in either of those campaigns (i.e. they must beat Prophecies or EotN). Additionally, if you have not completed Eye of The North you must have completed Zinn's Task. Lion's Arch Keep To reach Lion's Arch Keep and begin the War in Kryta Quests, a character must: # Talk to Chark just outside of Vlox's Falls in Arbor Bay. #* Observe the Trial of Zinn. # Visit Dakutu Village in Talmark Wilderness #* Listen to the initial four dialogues at the Shining Blade Camp. New allies and enemies Ebon Falcons Coming to the aid of the Shining Blade are the Ebon Falcons from the Eye of the North. Peacekeepers and White Mantle Helping the White Mantle out in their war against the Shining Blade are new White Mantle units (including updated dual-profession builds) and the newly-introduced Peacekeeper bodyguards. Quests Shining Blade Bounties Once characters gain access to Lion's Arch Keep, they can accept daily bounties (similar to Zaishen Bounties) posted on the Wanted by the Shining Blade signpost. These quests award War Supplies, with a bonus for completing them in Hard Mode. The signpost also offers 3 one-time bounties for high-ranking White Mantle inquisitors. Completing these quests will grant the character access to the storyline quests described below. * Wanted: Inquisitor Bauer * Wanted: Inquisitor Lashona * Wanted: Inquisitor Lovisa Storyline quests After completing all 3 of the inquisitor bounties, Princess Salma will offer a series of quests that lead the character through the storyline to the conclusion of the War in Kryta. These quests include Royal Gifts as rewards. * Riverside Assassination * A Little Help From Above * Temple of the Intolerable * Mustering a Response * The Battle for Lion's Arch Consumables and collectible items Consumables *War Supplies: These can be used as consumables or traded for Royal Gifts or Medals of Honor. *Shining Blade War Horn: Summons 3 Shining Blade Allies of random profession. *Royal Gifts: May contain anything from common experience scrolls to rare miniatures Collectible items *Confessor's Orders: Dropped by White Mantle enemies. Can be traded for War Supplies. *Medal of Honor: 10 can be traded for either a Commemorative Weapon or an Oppressor's Weapon upon completion of Battle for Lion's Arch. Notes * Completing The Battle for Lion's Arch ends the War in Kryta event for that character, reverting all explorable areas to their original state. If you wish to return to Krytan areas populated by Peacekeeper and White Mantle enemies, take any Shining Blade bounty. * Completing The Battle for Lion's Arch opens access to Hearts of the North, which shows what happens to Gwen and Keiran after the War in Kryta. Category:War in Kryta quests